Qui a dit que la musique adoucissait les moeurs ?
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Hinata est clarinettiste, douce, timide et douée, tout le monde s'accorde à le dire. Et si elle n'était pas si douce ni si gentille qu'on tend à le croire ? Hinata complètement OOC


**Qui a dit que la musique adoucissait les mœurs ?**

Hinata H./Tayuya/Ino Y./Sakura H./ Sasuke U.  
K+  
Géneral  
Nuit du FOF, Musique

* * *

_Cette petite histoire est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Musique". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. _

_**Rejoignez-nous !**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: **__... qui ne connaît pas l'extraordinaire Masashi Kishimoto ?_

_Un gros délire, franchemment, ce truc, c'est du n'importe nawak de chez n'importe nawak... Je me demande d'où j'ai bien pu écrire ça... non très très franchement._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Qui a dit que la musique adoucissait les mœurs ?**

**

* * *

**

- Doooooooooo... do, do, do, do, doo, do, do, dooo, do, do, doo...

* * *

_Le pianiste s'excite sur la touche du do médium, comme à son habitude. Son index frappe la touche d'ivoire avec la régularité d'un marteau piqueur. Comment veut-il que l'on s'accorde avec ça ? Je vous le demande._

_Je déteste les pianistes. Toujours avec leurs grands airs, leur arrogance d'être les maîtres d'un si gros bolide, leur fierté de glisser sur les touches et d'être capable d'exécuter avec leurs doigts de si gracieuses chorégraphies... non, définitivement je hais les pianistes. Parce qu'eux, ils n'ont pas besoin de s'accorder, parce qu'eux n'ont pas besoin de s'adapter, parce pendant les concerts, ce sont eux que les gens regardent. Même s'ils sont cachés, ce qui, de vous à moi, est un comble. Et parce qu'eux, ils n'ont pas l'air débiles à souffler dans un instrument à vent, à s'étouffer sur des phrasés trop longs, à battre une anche du bout de leur langue. Eux, ils n'ont pas a tenter de rester digne, même s'ils ont un bec coincé entre les lèvres. Et, pire que tout, ils ne sont pas dépendant d'un piano, parce que les gens s'ennuient d'un "genre de hautbois, ou peut-être de flûte" qui ne peut faire qu'une seule note à la fois durant les auditions._

_Je hais les pianos. Je hais les pianistes. Surtout celui-là, avec ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés en arrière et son teint diaphane._

* * *

- Hey, Tayuya, tu peux me faire un do, s'il te plaît ? J'arrive pas à m'accorder sur l'autre abruti.

La flûtiste dévisagea la jeune femme qui venait de l'interpeller. Ah, la première clarinettiste. Sacrément douée. Aussi douée que timide.

Tayuya la connaissait peu, pour dire, elle n'avait même pas idée de son nom, mais il se dégageait d'elle une aura fragile qui donnait envie de la protéger. Oui, la clarinettiste lui semblait de verre.

Souriante, avenante, Tayuya porta la flûte à ses lèvre et tira la note demandée par la jeune femme.

* * *

_Ce son cristallin... insupportable. Trop aigu. Trop sautillant. Les flûtistes sont, somme toute, narcissiques, j'en suis sûre, ce qui explique qu'ils oublient qu'autour d'eux existe un auditorat qui souffre des sons atroces tirés de ce ridicule bâton argenté. Comment être autrement, remarquez, avec un truc pareil, qui brille de mille feux, vous aveugle, vous empêche de lire une partition, vous fait jouer faux, vous fait paraître stupidement délicat avec vos lèvres à peine posées sur l'embouchure ? Ne parlons pas du poids de l'instrument. Une bonne blague, si vous voulez mon avis._

_Trop léger pour être honnête. Ça ne m'étonne pas que cette Tayuya soit anorexique. Aussi ridicule que sa flûte._

_Mais je deviens médisante. Bon, mon son est trop bas maintenant. Il faut que je renfonce le bec._

* * *

Ino s'échauffait avec le concerto pour violon de Rachmaninov, pinçant, frôlant, ou liant les cordes à l'aide de son archet. Les yeux fermés, elle se laissait guider par la douce mélodie, jusqu'à ce qu'une main tapotant son épaule trouble sa concentration. Un peu énervée, elle espéra que l'impudent avait une bonne raison de la déranger.

La clarinettiste. Bon. Si c'était elle, elle lui pardonnait. Cette fille était trop mignonne pour son propre bien, si vous teniez à avoir son avis.

- Tu veux bien me faire un do ?

Ino acquiesça, attendrie par les joues rosissantes de la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr.

Elle pinça la corde et fit glisser son archet dessus avec délicatesse.

Nul son n'était plus superbe que celui d'un violon.

* * *

_Regardez-là qui se la joue soliste. Ses cheveux blonds, sa finesse, ses formes, ses yeux bleus, tout en elle transpire la superficialité, et elle oserait nous faire croire qu'elle est amoureuse de la musique ? Usurpatrice ! Fausse violoniste !_

_Bon, je lui pardonne à moitié, grâce à elle, me voilà parfaitement accordée._

_Je vous jure, de toute façon, dans cet orchestre, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Mais la pire je crois, c'est la clarinettiste. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle fait là. Elle joue. Elle attend. Elle voudrait être partout, du moment que c'est ailleurs qu'au milieu de cette bande d'hypocrite. Elle les déteste, peut-être parce qu'ils sont plus doués qu'elle et qu'elle ne l'accepte pas, ou peut-être parce qu'elle cherchait de la reconnaissance et que coincée entre les violons, les bassons, le piano et les percussion, elle est encore plus invisible qu'avant..._

_En fait, elle voudrait ne plus être la clarinettiste._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_- C'est décidé, demain je me mets au saxophone.

La seconde clarinettiste, qui crut que la jeune femme lui parlait, se retourna vers sa voisine. Ses cheveux roses suivirent le mouvement brusque.

-Tu disais, Hinata ?

* * *

La musique est magique. La musique transporte.

La musique inspire peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Un adage dit que la musique adoucit même les mœurs...

Qui sait ?

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap_

Le chef d'orchestre lève sa baguette. Et l'orchestre commence à jouer.

Le son de la clarinette s'élève, velouté et onctueux.

* * *

_Est-ce parce qu'il est 23 heures, parce que je suis déjà sèche côté inspi, ou parce que... j'ai juste un problème mental ? Y a même pas d'histoire... XD Et la fin n'a aucun sens... enfin._


End file.
